Last Kiss
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: He needed to still be alive when he find him. He needed to tell him. Death fic. Warning: Language, yaoi


Warning: Yaoi, language (seriously, what do you expect? its Zoro and Sanji here), and pardon my English and bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

 ** _It hurts. I'm cold. Where are they? Where is he? Dammit, I need to see him..._**

The blood that's been pooled around him hadn't stopped yet. And as more blood poured from his wounded body to the ground below, he felt more and more helpless. He felt weak and light-headed, as if his strength and mind had flowed out of him along with his blood. It should've been avoidable –the attack— had he keep focused on the fight and not letting his mind wander to a certain cook, thinking of the best way to tell the cook how he felt. He shouldn't have letting his guard down even just for a second. He should've sense it coming. He was a swordsman dammit, he didn't train his body past the limit for nothing. He could've avoid it, and prevent himself to be in such a miserable state now.

He did kill the lucky bastard that caught him off guard alright. But it doesn't mean he could undo what that bastard had done to him. The blow had fatally injured him, leaving a large gash on his abdomen. With the amount of blood he was –and still— losing, he shouldn't be conscious by now. Hell he shouldn't even **_live_** by now. But no, he'd make it. He'd pull it through and live! And tell Sanji his feelings. He couldn't die now. He wouldn't..

Though even with that thought in mind, he couldn't help the darkness that was slowly creeping in, couldn't help but started to slip in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake as long as he could. Trying to prolong his death, just to see the man he loved one last time. **_Please, just..just let me tell him first_** , he thought as he desperately clinging on to life, tears started falling from his one remaining eye, an eye he struggled to keep open. He needed to see Sanji, needed to still be alive when the blond find him, needed to tell Sanji his feelings before he'd gone. Because at this point, there was no denying he'd be a goner, the wound was too deep, and he'd lost too much blood, he knew even Chopper wouldn't be able to fix him. He only wish he could spend his last moment with Sanji.

"Marimo!?"

An all too familiar voice snapped him from his wandering thought. **_About damn time you shit-cook!_** He smiled bitterly and allowed his eye just a moment of rest. Preparing it, because he couldn't afford even a single blink when he'd savoring the sight of a pure beauty for the last time.

Only to find it extremely hard to open again. **_Fuckin' shit!_** He panicked when he heard the owner of the voice rushing to knelt beside him. When the chance of seeing him for the last time actually came, his damned eye wouldn't fucking open!

"Oh God, what the fuck happened to you? Oi Zoro open your eye! Oi wake up dammit you shitty..."

"Sanji," he finally managed to pry his heavy eyelid open and grab his hysterical nakama's hand who froze immediately at hearing Zoro called his name –his real name, not the usual insult— something the marimo had never did before. Zoro did his best to carve every detail –no matter how small— to his memory, as much as his dying mind allowed.

Blue visible eye fill with tears staring at him worriedly, with a hint of fear. Startling him mildly that the owner of said eye was technically crying, seemingly scared of the thought of losing him. But he didn't question it, after all Sanji wasn't a heartless son of a bitch who'd felt nothing seeing his nakama dying right in front of him. He's got something more important to tell him anyway, and he refused to waste his last breath talking about something petty like that. Feeling his time was closing in, without another word he pulled the blond's face close to his own and kiss him weakly, yet whole-heartedly, trying to get his feelings across, before pulled away to utter the three words he should've said long ago, when he had the chance.

"I love you."

He remembered seeing a flicker of joy passed through the other's feature, before everything seemed to dawned on him and it quickly turned to anguish and sorrow, and that beautiful visible blue eye of his overflowed with tears..he remembered feeling a pair of soft,wet-from-crying lips sealed his own in a most desperate yet still somehow the sweetest kiss he'd ever had, before he fell into the nothingness.

* * *

A/N: It really seemed like the universe conspired to prevent me writing this. Like seriously, I've been working on this since this morning, and everytime I got the hang of it there's always something disturb me. And what was worse was that I couldn't even save it and had to start all over again, several times! I couldn't save it in my laptop either otherwise my brother would see it and he would have my head for writing gay fic, and the site didn't make it easier either. I just wanna tell u what I've been through while working on this fic so some review would be nice u_u thanks


End file.
